The invention relates generally to masks, and in particular, to a mask having an inhalation valve.
Masks are commonly used to administer various gases or substances in aerosol form. Typically, such masks include an inlet, which can be connected to a gas source or aerosol delivery device, such as a holding chamber or spacer, and an outlet, which is shaped to receive or fit over a portion of the face of the user. Often, the delivery device will include a one-way valve, which is actuated upon inhalation by the user. Alternatively, the inhalation valve is disposed in the inlet opening of the mask, and will open upon inhalation by the user so as to ensure that the gas or aerosolized substance is properly administered to the user. As such, the inhalation valve reduces the importance of coordination between actuation and inhalation. Typically, the inhalation valve is manufactured as a separate piece that is secured to the mask in the inlet thereof during the assembly process. As such, multiple parts must be made, inventoried and assembled. Other masks may also include an exhaust port, which is typically configured with an exhaust valve. Again, the valve is typically configured as a separate part.